Adrenaline Junkie
by EmilyEden
Summary: Snowboarder, surfer and general adrenaline junkie Ichigo thinks his summer just went down the drain when he has to spend it tutoring a younger student but he has no idea just how much trouble he's gotten himself into as soon as he crossed paths with Toshiro Hitsuggaya. [Hollow Ichigo] warning: yaoi, mature content.
1. Chapter 1

_hi, new fic up, yay! I know I should finish my older ones first... sorry._

 _anyways, **warnings: slash [boyxboy],**_ **sex, S &M, _mental illness, suicide, violence, bad language [and other things generally things not for kiddies.]_**

 _*you have been warned*_

* * *

Ichigo sighed for the umpteenth time as he rode his motorcycle up the hill. He couldn't believe his extra credit assignment had been to tutor some brat for the summer. It was more of a favour to the headmaster Mr Urahara, in order to get at least passing grades due to the huge amount of class he had missed during this semester. While he had been globe-trotting: snowboarding, surfing and skateboard his way to fame. Somewhere along the line it had gotten to be too much and happened too fast. His father insisted he come home to recharge his batteries and catch up with his old friends after a really bad episode where he had almost taken his own life. It had scared his father into deciding some changes had to be made.

Somewhere deep down Ichigo agreed but for now he just wished he could drop out and be surfing somewhere with huge waves and exotic guys. Instead he was babysitting a rich brat while his friends were off at the local beach or travelling. Renji and Rukia had travelled to the Alps to board and ski. Well Renji was an instructor while Rukia's family owned the resort but either way the annoying pineapple-head was there enjoying the slopes. The Mansion came into view and he whistled, talk about money- old money. He had no idea the old sandal wearing headmaster was this rich- explained why he was so excentric. His Nephew who was also his foster child was the brat that was going to be occupying Ichigo's precious summer vacation.

When he reached the gate it opened automatically without him announcing his presence. It must be watched….

Dang this kid is pale was Ichigo's 1st impression of Toshiro. He was short for his age but still athletic and fit. After getting a good look at his face noticed that he was quite good looking in a distant cold way; not his type at all- too pale, too short and definitely too young. Ice prince was this boy to a tee. As Ichigo entered the room Toshiro turned and regarded him coolly with very pale green eyes that matched his impossibly white-blonde hair well; there was something frail about the boy. Ichigo was surprised at how unexpectedly deep and husky Toshiro's voice was- ok that's sort of sexy he thought. Ichigo decided that he was going to mess with the imperious "young-lord" by calling him Shiro. The surprised look that crossed the younger boys face for barely a second was priceless.

After about an hour of teaching Toshiro he noticed some other things: one the kid already knew and understood everything they were reading and needed no help at all and second the kid was a horny little shit. Ichigo was looking out the window into the garden while 'Shiro' was supposed to be answering questions from the text book; when suddenly a hand creeped onto his thigh and he almost jumped out of his skin. He looked over at Toshiro who met his gaze headlong; with a coy look on his face as he continued to grope the older boy. Ichigo stood up and glared at Toshiro. Who stood and leaned at the edge of the table.

Extra credit, extra credit… he repeated like a mantra to himself to keep from beating this kid to a pulp.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"Well I have no idea what you're talking about" Shiro said grinning a humourless grin.

"I think we're done for today" Ichigo said snatching up his stuff and turning to leave.

"I'll see you tomorrow, Sensei" he whispered huskily.

Ichigo didn't turn around to answer; just walked out thinking: it's going to be a long summer.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN/ 'Hollow' Ichigo will be referred to as **Ogichi** , I thought it was less confusing than 'Hichigo' or 'Shiro' because of Toshiro_

 _warnings: **slash [boyxboy],**_ **sex, S &M, _mental illness, suicide, violence, bad language [and other things generally things not for kiddies.]_**

 _*you have been warned*_

* * *

"Heya King."

"Oh no, not this shit again"

"Well, that aint very nice King"

"Shut it"

"Urgh…" Ichigo groaned as he looked around at the familiar landscape. Damn, the inside of head had bad wall paper. Currently it looked like a generic city scape. But they were walking on the "sky" instead of the ground. The sky was grey and dreary and it looked as if it would rain at any moment.

How do I leave this place? Wake up, wake up dammit! Ichigo thought, on the edge of panic.

"What do you want? Let me leave." He shouted at his 'alter ego'

"I'm just here ta help, King. As usual."

Ichigo frowned but kept his lips pursed shut.

"I'm talking about the sweet piece of ass you let pass you by today, King."

"No, no" he said his face contorting in fear and distaste, "I'm not interested. Toshiro is none of your concern!"

"Toshiro, huh"

 _Damn, Ichigo thought, he's not letting this go. What am I going to do, the brat could be in serious shit if I can't put a lid on this now. And I can't avoid him- my grades depend on it. It'd kill Isshin if I failed the year. He'd be heartbroken if I got arrested for attacking the Headmaster's foster son too._

"Come on King, I wouldn't mind sharing, you are in charge-for now. The things we could do to that pale, tight ass. Think about it…" He said licking his lips seductively.

As Ogichi said this the landscape twisted and changed. They were now standing in a classroom, an old school one with a blackboard and chalk and small wooden desks.

"You don't have ta do anything for now King, just watch and learn."

Did he have a choice? He didn't know how to stop this, to wake up. Ogichi's pale white hair was smoothed back away from his face and Ichigo flinched away from how much his "alter" looked like him, he'd never get used to it. He didn't like what it implied: was this what he wanted; to hurt, to destroy? His alter-ego was now dressed in a white suit; and a black tie and had thick framed glasses on- he was playing the role of the teacher and his pupil was none other than Toshiro.

"Oh no." Ichigo mumbled

Toshiro slouched at his desk and snapped his gum loudly like a slutty school girl. Looking bored and somewhat annoyed; as if he had no idea why he was even there.

"Do you know why you're here, kid?" Toshiro asked in his most serious teacher voice but turned to wink at Ichigo ruining the effect.

"No idea" dream-Toshiro drawled

"You are in a lot of trouble and have ignored all the warning now you're going to have to be punished"

"Punished? Hmm, sounds like fun." he smirked

"Stand up, get over here!" Toshiro pointed at a spot next to his desk.

Toshiro stood and sauntered up to the front of the class, shaking his hips like a stripper. He reached the desk and bent over it, looks over his shoulder snapping his gum.

"This good, teach?"

"Hmmm…" The mock teacher said pensively as he looked Toshiro up and down.

He walked over and ran his hand over Toshiro's body stopping to give his ass a squeeze. Toshiro jumped at the unexpected groping.

"Almost perfect- not quite"

The albino picks up the small waste basket next to his desk and tells Toshiro to spit out his gum. Toshiro pouts but complies. Ogichi spent a few more minutes surveying Toshiro's body, almost as if he's forgotten Ichigo was watching. He presses up against Toshiro and runs his hand through the snowy hair and suddenly yanks, bending Toshiro's head back. The 'student' just grins and groans softly.

"Like that, huh?"

He doesn't wait for and answer. Kissing Toshiro hard, bruising the blonde's pale lips; he pushes his tongue roughly into Toshiro's mouth. Toshiro moaned into the kiss but kept his hands planted on the desk, obeying the unspoken order. Suddenly Ogichi pushes him away violently.

"Having fun?"

"Are you going to hurt me?" Toshiro asks looking uncertain.

"Maybe later, first I wanna fuck you"

Toshiro gasped quietly and blushes, not quite as confident. Ogichi turned him around briskly and smoothly lifted Toshiro up to sit on top of the desk. Looking down at Toshiro like a wolf about to devour his prey as he slowly striped off his own jacket, untucked his shirt and unbuckled his belt; never breaking eye contact with Toshiro. The younger boy stared wide eyed and breathless.

"Scared?" Ogichi whispered in Toshiro's ear causing the boy to shudder.

He nodded silently. He nibbled on the pale unprotected flesh of Toshiro's ear lobe pulling a moan and another shudder from the younger teen. His hands wandered over Toshiro's toned body settling at his groin- giving it a good squeeze. Toshiro whimpered and pressed into Ogichi's hand.

"Good, I want you scared"

Toshiro whimpered again but doesn't move. Ichigo's alter-ego slowly undoes the buttons on Toshiro's shirt exposing pale skin, about half way down he rips the buttons apart- apparently out of patience. Ogichi grins manically. He guides Toshiro's hand to the button on his pants. And looks at him expectantly. Toshiro hesitates but undoes the button and slides the zipper down slowly. Then looks up at Ogichi his face flushed and his eyes glazed over. He bites his lip nervously. Ogichi leans down into Toshiro's neck biting and sucking leaving behind livid hickies. He groans.

"The things I want to do to you…"

He grips Toshiro's throat. His long fingers easily wrapping all the way around the slim neck and starts to squeeze slowly. He starts to laugh; the insane sound filling the room as he squeezes harder. Toshiro's eyes start to lose focus and flutter closed as Ogichi's grip tightens even more. The boy's lip start to tinge blue and Ogichi licks at them between bouts of laughter.

Ichigo woke up screaming.


	3. Chapter 3

_Warnings **: Smex, Bondage and SM type things, and all around 'adult' things...**_

* * *

This kid was going to be the death of me, Ichigo thought. For the umpteenth time as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He made the effort of showing up after the previous day's nightmare and the kid was totally unresponsive. He was lazing around in his PJ pants and a t-shirt that made Ichigo's eye twitch it said "Worst Behaviour", it didn't help that Toshiro's bed head was totally adorable. Ichigo had never been turned on by someone so annoying.

Ogichi POV

Man, was this kid asking for it. No problem, cuz I was going to give it to him.

Ogichi casually threw himself onto the couch where Toshiro sat, and turned to face him. From the grin on his face Toshiro should have guessed something was different but he didn't know Ogichi well enough to deduce this.

"Hey kid," Ogichi said leaning close to Toshiro's ear

Toshiro's eyebrow shot up but he kept up the disinterested act up.

"You know what happens to rude, naughty boys? The really bad ones…" he whispered into Toshiro's ear in a deep and husky voice.

Toshiro's breath hitched, getting stuck in his throat. He looked at 'Ichigo' in the eye trying to figure out what was different about him today.

"So kid, do ya know or not?"

Toshiro shook his head not trusting himself to speak

"Come here, come closer and I'll tell ya" he gestured for Toshiro to scoot closer

Toshiro did as instructed and was practically in the older boy's lap.

"They get punished" Ogichi said in an authoritative deep voice

Toshiro couldn't help but flinch, but he quickly composed himself. He grinned and nonchalantly said "I'm so scared,"

The laugh the berry head gave raised goosebumps on Toshiro's arm. It was loud and discordant but haunting. But when he was quiet and looked at Toshiro the younger boy's blood ran cold. Ogichi's eyes were narrowed and they promised endless punishment for mouthing off. _Oh shit, Toshiro thought, I might have pushed it._

Toshiro stood and looked down and the younger boy. He wasn't grinning now, he just looked down, analysing. He suddenly reached down and grabbed a fist full of white hair. Toshiro gritted his teeth not to cry out, this was escalating quickly but he wasn't quite sure how to stop it or even if he wanted to.

"Listen to me you little shit, from here on out, you only speak if spoken to. Only open your mouth if you're going to do something useful with it"

Toshiro gaped at Ogichi his head bent back an awkward almost painful angle, Ogichi pulled more and he gasped.

 _Damn, that hurt._

"Yes, I understand." He said quickly

"Good, we're getting somewhere but we've only just begun"

He let go of Toshiro's hear and looked him up and down. And Toshiro got the impression he was undressing him with his eyes.

"Strip." He said simply

"What? No!" he said blushing furiously

"Hmmm" Ogichi replied

He grabbed Toshiro's arm and dragged him out of the living room and up the stairs, eventually to the younger boy's room. He tossed Toshiro onto the bed, he bounced once before settling and looking up at Ogichi.

"I don't usually repeat myself but you seem a little dense, so I'll say it once more: Strip!"

Toshiro stood up glaring at Ogichi, "fuck you! I'm not doing that. You freak!"

Ogichi's stance relaxed and his face was calm and composed as he nodded in understanding. He took a non-threatening step forward and Toshiro let him and didn't react. Faster than he cold register, Ogichi hit him across the face, open handed. The worst part was that after he did it he started laughing almost hysterically. Again he had Toshiro's hair in his fist.

"I like you kid, but you are oh, so stupid. You think I don't know what a horny little bastard like you wants? But guess what today's not about you."

He none to gently led Toshiro to one of the posts of the four poster bed and gathered his wrists above his head and lifted him onto his toes, tying his wrists to the top with what looked like his school tie. He stood behind the younger boy and ran his hands over his body lingering on his ass. Toshiro was helpless but even as his heart beat humming bird fast he couldn't stop himself being turned on. Without preamble Ogichi pulled his PJ pants down with a strong tug.

 _Fuck…_ Toshiro thought.

Strong hangs groped and massaged the taught flesh of his ass cheeks. Toshiro groaned, and strained against the bondage.

He jumped when felt a slap o his ass, it wasn't playful and it freaken stung. He gasped loudly and squirmed and strained against the tie binding him to the post. Ogichi was suspiciously quiet and Toshiro didn't like it, he looked over at him. He looked composed and not like he just slapped the hell out of his ass. Toshiro opened his mouth to protest or plead to be let go but stopped when he noticed something. Ogichi was hard, he could see the erection against his cargo pants. The fact seemed to stop Toshiro, admittedly this was weird and little too much kink for him but if it lead to Ichigo fucking him, he could work with it.

"I'm sorry, I won't do it again" he whined pitifully

"Oh, you're sorry. Isn't that cute. If you're really sorry, you'll take your punishment like a good boy," he said squeezing his bruised ass cheek

Toshiro squeaked at the abuse his already painful check was getting, "yes," he gasped "I'll be good. I…" he stopped as Ogichi gripped his cock, and gave it a tug

'You were saying"

"Please, hmmm… I'll be good. Please, I want it, I want you" he moaned breathlessly

He grinned and chuckled I know exactly what you want, kid" he said as he gripped him even harder.

As soon as he started he stopped jacking him off, leaving Toshiro panting and moaning for more. The next slap like the first caught him off guard, he yelped but didn't move this time.

"Better… lucky for you we don't have much time. Or I'd make your entire pale ass red."

He reached up and untied Toshiro from the bed post. He would have fallen to the floor if it wasn't for Ogichi who easily caught him and laid him onto his bed surprisingly gently.

He grinned manically.

"The things I want to do to you…" he said as he hovered over Toshiro's small frame.

Toshiro just moaned in reply, he looked up into Ichigo's eyes and silently begged him to fuck him. He was so horny he could hardly take it. The strawberry leaned down and captured his lips in a rough kiss that left him gasping and his lips red and swollen.

"You've mouthed off a lot today kid…"

"I'm sorry.

I'm sure you are but I think I should teach you a better use for a pretty mouth like yours,

Toshiro nodded and licked his lips nervously. Ogichi half lay, half sat at the head of the bed and Toshiro knelt in between his spread legs. He slowly undid the zipper of Ogichi's pants and pulled out his dick. His slim hand barely managed to wrap around the girth. His heart raced and his face was flushed, he wasn't a virgin but there was something about Ichigo and his recent transformation that had him feeling nervous just as if it was his first time. Right now the berry was comfortably sprawled out on his bed and letting him do this in his own time, he slowly lowered his head and his tongue peaked out to taste Ogichi for the first time. The older boy groaned softly but otherwise was impassive reclining with his eyes closed. Toshiro was annoyed at such a minimal reaction so he took in the head of Ogichi's dick and sucked gently. He bobbed his head at a moderate pace quickly taking in more of the older boy's length but soon found out that he couldn't take most of it and gaged and coughed- embarrassingly. Ichigo looked somewhat amused but just watched him curiously as he recovered.

"I'll give you an A for effort, kid. You sure don't do anything half way do you? Even if you risk falling flat on your ass"

He said as he pushed Toshiro on a laying on his back he hovered over him. He spread Toshiro's legs whose heart instantly started to race; he almost had second thoughts. That was before, Ogichi's tongue on his entrance circling. He cried out and fisted the sheets. Ogichi pushed his legs even further apart and continued to pleasure him with his tongue.

"OH my gah-"

The strawberry blonde had taken his erection in hand as he pushed his tongue into his entrance. Toshiro could barely catch his breath. He was felt his orgasm quickly approaching and tried to speak but could only just moan. Ogichi stopped though and Toshiro watched as he opened the drawer next the bed and somehow guessed which one he kept the 'fun stuff' in. he couldn't do anything more than watch as Ogichi slipped a condom on his sizeable erection and slicked it up. Toshiro was melted by pleasure and was sure he'd do anything the ginger asked him now. He felt cool slick digit probe into him and he tried not to squirm at the discomfort. He wasn't a virgin but he hadn't done it with anyone in a long time. The silence would have been strange with anyone else but as he looked into Ogichi's face he could only see intense eyes looking down at him, watching him. He could feel the coiled energy in him and in that moment he realised he wanted him as much as he wanted him. Ogichi slowly slipped his fingers out of him and Toshiro surprised him by pulling him into a hot kiss, his tongue slipping into the older boy's slowly and seductively exploring. Ogichi didn't fight for control but let Toshiro have it and Toshiro deepened the kiss, adding a rough edge to it. Ogichi groaned, as Toshiro straddled his hips without breaking the kiss. Toshiro reached for Ogichi's member guiding it to his hole. He slowly pushed down on it. Never stopping the kiss, slowly he took more and more of Ogichi and started to slowly move up and down on his dick.

Ogichi leaned back and ran a hand through his short hair as he watched as Toshiro did all the work.

"Damn, you look good doing that"

Toshiro bit his lip at the complement, Ogichi eventually thrust up matching Toshiro's movements. Toshiro moaned loudly getting louder and louder as he sped up.

"Come on, bounce on my dick." Ogichi

Suddenly rolled them over so that Toshiro was underneath him and barely stopped for second before thrusting back into Toshiro deep. The white hair boy cried out loud and dug his nails into the older boys back. Ogichi grabbed one of Toshiro's ankle and put his leg on to his shoulder as he thrust into him fast and hard. The obscene sound of skin slapping against skin and panting filled the air punctured by the high cries from Toshiro. Ogichi jerked Toshiro keeping up with the rhythm of their thrusts. The younger boy was practically screaming, crying out his name over and over between curses and intelligible pleas as Ogichi pounded into him.

He came with a loud cry and as his muscles contracted around Ogichi causing him to groan loudly before releasing into him.

They lay panting for a while, and as Toshiro came down from is orgasm, he felt Ogichi run his hands through his hair, which had him shuddering in pleasure. His hands continued, stroking his chest and abs, somehow failing at making him relaxed and sleepy but rather had him more aware; all his nerve ending felt like they were on high alert and soon he found himself half erect.

Ogichi didn't say much but grin as he pushed back into him, knowing what they both wanted.

Toshiro had never been so sore in his entire life. He lost count of how many times he'd come and Ogichi had kept going and going; what the hell was he made out of?

"What the hell just happened?"

He laughed his loud disturbing laugh and replied "need me to explain it to you?" "I just gave you the best sex of your young life. That work for you?"

"Shut up, I mean you're totally different- like another person. Why did you change your mind? And the bondage stuff… I have to admit at one point I was scared shitless."

"It was just playing around not even beginner stuff. You stay on my good side and there won't be any reason for me to really punish you, unless you want me to. I like it when you admit you were scared, totally gets me going"

"Don't even get any ideas, I'm done"

That laugh again "don't be such a princess. It's really funny that you'd say I'm like two people what if I said that was somewhat true…

* * *

 ** _AN/ so things got intense in this chapter. This is fiction, please don't criticize my realism. I will cry!_**

 ** _Enjoy it as it is._**

 ** _that is all!_**


End file.
